


Then I won't go anywhere

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: I'm Sorry [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Haz loves Tom a lot, Haz's head hurts, M/M, Tom feels bad, Tom loves Haz a lot, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Part 2 of the I'm sorry series and sequel to Not the day I was expecting.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: I'm Sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Then I won't go anywhere

Tom’s POV

“Come on darling, let’s get you home” I say to Haz helping him get up, he stands gingerly before falling into my arms.  
“Easy now easy” I say helping him stand.  
He looks up and smiles at me,  
“Gosh babe, what would I do without you” He mumbles  
“You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me” I reply quietly.  
“Don’t say that alright” he says taking my hand.  
Just then, the nurses walk in.  
“Alright you two let’s get you outta here before our hospital gets bombarded with Paparazzi” the nurses say.  
I smile at them, “we’re so grateful thank you so much” I exclaim.  
They smile back and then I help Harrison walk out.  
Luckily not many people are around so it’s all fine. I take Haz carefully to the car and help him get in.  
“You can sleep hun” I say gently.  
“I’ve been asleep the last 5 hours” he mumbles but he begins to drift off anyway.  
When we get home I take him out of the car as he was still faaaaast asleep.  
“Aww my poor baby” I whisper  
“I can hear you, you know” Harrison whispers.  
“Shhhhhhh” Tom says smiling.  
“Tommy my head hurts” He groans  
“It’s ok babe I’ve got some painkillers, come on let’s get you inside”  
I unlock the door, barely managing with Harrison in my arms. Monty and Tessa come bounding up to us as I open the door, but when I give them “that look” they move out of my way.  
“Come on sweetheart” I say to Haz closing the door behind me. “Let’s go to bed”  
I carry him to our room and put him on the bed and get up to grab some water and the painkillers.  
I come back and pass him the glass and pills, he takes them and he sighs  
“Ahh that’s better” he says after a while.  
I smile and prop the pillows up kissing his forehead. Monty jumps up beside him and curls up next to Haz. Haz slowly closes his eyes.  
I sit beside him on our bed making sure everything is ok with him.  
I’m brought back to reality when Harrison awakes suddenly and rushes to the toilet.  
I quickly get up to make sure he’s ok, to find him throwing up.  
“Shhh it’s ok darling, this happens when you get concussed” I’m only really saying that to reassure myself more than anything.  
I wipe his forehead with a cold cloth and soon enough he stops dry heaving and I make sure that he drinks enough fluid and some electrolytes to get it back into his system,  
Thank fully he doesn’t throw up anymore after that.  
He shivers slightly as he goes back to our room.  
“Tom, tom-“ He starts  
“Sh-sh-shh you’re ok babe” I say helping him lie back.  
He groans and moves back more.  
“Stay here for a bit and then you should have a bath” I say to Harrison.  
He mumbles a quick “ok” before going over to cuddle up with Monty who gladly lies within his grasp. 

After around an hour, I gently shake Harrison awake and he mutters something before opening his eyes.  
“Lets get you cleaned up, you’ll feel much better I can guarantee it, then i’ll make some dinner and we can just cuddle after that, Ok?” I whisper to my still waking up boyfriend, He manages a small smile but doesn’t nod as I figured it would probably hurt his head. I go to fill up the bath and then he walks in behind me. I help him in and kneel down beside the bath to make sure he’s comfortable. Then I gently wet his hair and grab the shampoo before rubbing it into his hair to make it foam up, he closes his eyes and lets me help him.  
“I can’t believe I’m so incapable” Harrison whines,  
“It’s fine sweetheart that’s why you have me” I reply.  
“You’re eye is looking much better” I exclaim.  
“Feels better too” Haz mumbles,  
“Come on let’s go eat some dinner now” I reply  
“Nooo, it’s nice and warm in here” Haz moaned.  
I laugh and take a fresh towel and pass it to Haz. Then we walk back to the room and I pass him some clothes,  
“Not that hoodie” Haz complains  
“Which one then?” I question  
“That one” he says pointing to the one I’m wearing, I chuckle before taking it off and passing it to him, he puts it on and snuggles into it,  
“It’s warm” He exclaims and he and I both laugh.  
He goes into the lounge and the dogs follow him and curl up on either sides of him, while I go into the kitchen,.  
“What do you want for dinner?” I ask  
Haz looks outside before shivering and replies “something hot….. something hot that isn’t you” He turns to look at me to find i’ve gone completely red and he laughs,  
“I’ll use up the pumpkin and make some pumpkin soup then, then I can sit here and spoon feed it to you” I reply laughing,  
“Treat me like royalty” Haz mumbles,  
“You are my boyfriend” I point out  
“Lucky me” He mutters,  
We sit together making small talk until I’ve finished making dinner. Then it occurred to me I never really got to apologise so I did.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened, by the way Haz and I promise I’ll never let that happen again, as long as we’re together” I say hoping, even though I know him well enough, that he’ll accept my apology.  
“It’s ok, Tommy because I can’t stay mad at you even if I wanted to, even if I tried hard enough unless…. You did something to my poor Monty” He said giggling when Monty jumps up and licks him. I laugh with him. He gets up and comes over to the kitchen, then he takes the bread I was holding out of my hand and puts it down before kissing me softly, it was sweet, yet everything that we needed to show each other how much we both loved each other. Haz picks me and puts me onto our marble kitchen bench. Still kissing me and mumbling silly things in between kisses.  
“I….. have.. to…. Finish…. Cooking” I say in between.  
“No.no” he mumbles back lightly tugging at my curls,  
“Hazzzyyy, Come on” I moan. “You won’t have anything to eat”  
“I have you” He says giggling, but he stops anyway and I get off the bench and he sits up there instead watching me finish. I pour the soup into two bowls, put some sour cream in and then grab the toast, Haz pops of the bench and grabs some sparkling water as well.  
I put the bowls on to the table and then I grab Monty and Tessa’s food and they both make a race for their bowls as well.  
Then I sit down and after I have finished mine I help Haz eat his, even though he already told me he was perfect capable.  
After we’ve finished he goes to stand up but before he can go anywhere I sweep him off his feet and pick him up, Tessa and Monty following close behind. I place him in our bed and change into my Pyjamas, which just consists of some sweatpants most of the time. Haz takes off his hoodie and gets under the blankets while the dogs curl up together at the bottom of our bed. I pull Harrison close and cuddle up against him. He snuggles into me and moves his head up to give me a kiss. We stayed there for a while lying in each other grasp making out.  
“Love you” He mumbles  
“Oh god Haz I don’t even have enough words to explain how much I love you” I reply pulling him up for another kiss. Him being taller he’s usually the one cuddling me and black eye or not, it doesn’t look like he’s going to let that go, so he pulls me closer (if that’s even possible) and I can feel his soft heart beat against my bare chest.  
“Darling I forgot to tell you, your mum rang earlier and said she wanted to talk to you” I say.  
Haz groans “uhhh I just wanted to sleep” But he picks up the phone anyway and dials her number. After ten whole minutes of Harrison reassuring his mother that he wasn’t dead and nor was Monty and that he was getting enough sleep and so was Monty, she hung up. Haz got off the phone and rolled his eyes at me and we both laughed at his antics. He wraps his arms around me again and then kisses my neck, I inhale the warm, crisp smell of his apple shampoo and I take off his glasses and put them down and turn off the light. My heart content and my arms full of the person I love.  
“I never want to let you go” Haz mumbles as he puts his head on my shoulder. I run a hand through his hair and I whisper back  
“Then I won’t go anywhere”


End file.
